<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cast Your Mind on Down by PatternsInThread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022129">Cast Your Mind on Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternsInThread/pseuds/PatternsInThread'>PatternsInThread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Axii Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Mind Control, Dom Geralt, Established Relationship, Inappropriate use of Axii, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, or so I’m told, sub jaskier, surprisingly cute and romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternsInThread/pseuds/PatternsInThread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier finally gets what he wants:</p><p>For Geralt to use Axii on him. In the bedroom.</p><p>Because as it turns out? Jaskier likes being <i>denied</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Axii Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cast Your Mind on Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Just the consensual mind control, I think! And it's very clearly consensual--Geralt's hesitations and Jaskier's safeword are both briefly discussed. Let me know if I missed something, though!</p><p><b>I'm TAKING PROMPTS</b> for mind control smut now, btw! Details in endnote.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And you’re really sure about this?” Geralt asked as Jaskier stood in front of him, pose something approximating seductive, cock already swelling with anticipation.</p><p>It wasn’t truly a question, from Geralt’s tone—completely even and faintly wry. Jaskier had been very, <em>very</em> clear what he wanted and how completely sure he was. Geralt definitely believed him—the poor man just found it a tad inherently unbelievable.</p><p>But he’d been brought around to the idea of using Axii in bed. To the idea that yes, Jaskier really did trust him, and yes, even with <em>that</em>, and no, Jaskier definitely would not be running for the hills as soon as the night was over.</p><p>In fact, part of the reason they’d come to this town was for sex—even if not <em>this </em>type of sex, well, there were some things that were nicer without twigs poking into your ass.</p><p>“Starting to think your witcher senses are going, if you didn’t hear me the first hundred times,” Jaskier said with a smirk.</p><p>Geralt snorted. “Going to make our next night in the woods more interesting if you’re right.”</p><p>“Why Geralt, don’t you know I’m always right?” He stepped in closer and set a hand on his witcher’s shoulder. “I have been thinking about this,” he said, low and sultry, “since the day I found out Axii existed. Since the <em>minute </em>I found out Axii existed.”</p><p>Geralt’s mouth twitched up into a small smile. “Hmm. Alright, then. But I’m going to need details later.” And he pulled Jaskier into a kiss.</p><p>It was lovely, really. Not quite what Jaskier had expected him to do—he’d been quite ready for the Sign to flick in Geralt’s fingers, for his own sense to be snatched away. Or at least for Geralt to push him down onto the bed just a few feet behind him.</p><p>But he was hardly going to <em>complain</em> about Geralt kissing him. No, Jaskier deepened the kiss instead, tongue flicking across Geralt’s lips and then into his mouth, dragging along the edges of those sharp teeth, twining around Geralt’s own tongue—</p><p>Geralt pulls away from his mouth, and Jaskier almost wants to whine, but then Geralt starts kissing his way down to Jaskier’s chin, to his neck, hand pulling the collar of Jaskier’s doublet further open, taking advantage of that increased access.</p><p>And who was Jaskier to object?</p><p>He wound a hand through Geralt’s hair instead, pulling gently, as the other pressed against the back of his lover’s neck.</p><p>The teasing only worked Jaskier up more, and so did the intimacy of the act, something that Jaskier received all the time, but that he knew Geralt rarely bothered with—was rarely allowed to give or receive, before they got together.</p><p>And Jaskier had always loved the sight of lovebites in the mirror. The ones Geralt was sucking into his neck would do <em>splendidly</em>.</p><p>“Do you want me to cast it now?” Geralt murmured against his skin, in between nipping and biting at his neck. “Or do you want me to surprise you?”</p><p>Jaskier inhaled sharply at the thought. “Ooh, surprise me, my dear,” Jaskier said, voice hitching at the end as Geralt sucked, hard, right against the corner of his jaw, and gods, necks truly were underrated as an erogenous zone—</p><p>He followed unconsciously as Geralt pulled away, but only a little, just enough to look Jaskier in the eyes, a warm, wry smile on his face. “Do you like the sound of that?” Geralt whispered, leaning in for another too-brief kiss. “Doing this, knowing I could cast it”—another kiss—“at any time?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Jaskier answered, chasing Geralt’s lips and pulling him in for a kiss of the proper length.</p><p>As they drew apart minutes later, Geralt chuckled. “I suppose you do love your drama.”</p><p>“Indeed, my witcher. Even more than you do.”</p><p>“I’m not dramatic.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Jaskier hummed, mockingly. “Well then,” he said, reaching his arm around the small of Geralt’s back and pulling him in closer. “Do you have another explanation for all the black?” Jaskier asked, smirking. “Or the growling? Or your friendship with <em>Yennefer</em>, quite possibly the most dramatic person on the Continent?”</p><p>Geralt scoffed. “<em>You’re </em>the most dramatic person on the Continent, bard.”</p><p>Jaskier smirked. “And don’t you forget it,” he said, trailing his fingers down Geralt’s chest. The rough, black fabric of Geralt’s shirt was in his way—but only technically. The friction it added made Geralt lean in just the slightest bit, so sweetly.</p><p>Even more sweetly when Jaskier trailed his fingers back up, circling Geralt’s nipple, drawing closer and closer but never quite touching it.</p><p>“Aren’t you just lovely,” Jaskier said. “The more lovely the more you stop trying to hide your reactions behind a veil of stoicness, really—”</p><p>Geralt grunted.</p><p>Jaskier responded by tweaking his nipple.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Geralt hissed, before launching himself at Jaskier’s mouth and plunging in. Jaskier kissed back eagerly, licked his way into the witcher’s mouth, reveling in the texture of teeth against his tongue. He didn’t let up on Geralt’s chest, though, his fingers sliding back out to circle again, coming in for a pinch or a tug at unpredictable intervals.</p><p>Then he switched to the other one with no warning, and Geralt’s pec practically spasmed under his grip.</p><p>“Let’s get that shirt off of you,” Jaskier hummed as he pulled back, hands already going to Geralt’s waist.</p><p>“Thought I was supposed to be giving the orders tonight,” Geralt drawled, eyebrow raised.</p><p>“If you want to start, I’ll be happy to cede the floor,” Jaskier said, tugging at the hem of Geralt’s shirt. “But until then, <em>off</em>.”</p><p>Geralt’s hands came down to cover Jaskier’s hands, stopping his progress. “You take off my shirt, I take off yours.”</p><p>“Why, witcher,” Jaskier purred. “You say that like you think it will discourage me.”</p><p>“I’m not so stupid as that,” Geralt said, but he removed his hands from Jaskier’s—</p><p>But when Jaskier tried to tug his shirt up, he didn’t meet with success, because Geralt’s arms were in the way, already grasping at Jaskier’s doublet to pull it off of him.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Jaskier said, wiggling helpfully. Against Geralt’s hardening length.</p><p>Geralt’s breath hissed out through his teeth even as he ground back against Jaskier’s thigh. “Fucking—”</p><p>“Yes, that is the idea!” Jaskier said as his jacket finally pulled free, then gasped.</p><p>Geralt had reached down and squeezed Jaskier’s cock.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaskier said, “breeches, off, now.”</p><p>Then Geralt’s right hand came up, right at eye level, and flicked through the sign of Axii.</p><p>“No,” Geralt said.</p><p>Jaskier didn’t make any noise. His jaw was far more relaxed than it had been seconds before. But internally, he was whining.</p><p>“You’ll follow all orders I give until I drop Axii,” Geralt said, and Jaskier’s cock <em>throbbed. </em>“And your pants stay on,” Geralt said, “until I tell you otherwise.”</p><p>Geralt’s hand came down and Jaskier could <em>feel </em>the orders settle into his mind and make themselves at home.</p><p>As soon as it finished, the relaxed haze he was under lifted and he could speak again.</p><p>“<em>Hnnnnnnnn</em>, <em>Geraaaaalt</em>,” he whined.</p><p>The corner of Geralt’s mouth tugged up. “You can go ahead and try to remove them, if you want.”</p><p>Really, it was unfair how attractive Geralt looked like smirking at him and ordering him <em>not to take his breeches off</em>, what the <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>He tried anyway, because of course he did.</p><p>He wanted them off a <em>lot</em>.</p><p>But more than that—though this wasn’t the form he’d hoped Geralt’s orders would take, he’d hardly have asked the witcher to use Axii if he didn’t enjoy being <em>denied</em>.</p><p>He could bring his hands down to his waist, when he tried. He could set them against the waistband of his breeches. He could even touch the buttons keeping them fastened.</p><p>But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make his fingers grasp anything.</p><p>He silently ordered them to hook into the waistband of his breeches and tug them down. Nothing. He moved them back to his fly, felt the buttons under his fingers—</p><p>But he couldn’t take hold of them. His fingers just wouldn’t move, were no longer under his control.</p><p>Jaskier whined again, didn’t try to stop it. His fingers weren’t listening to him anymore, they were listening to <em>Geralt</em>.</p><p>Said witcher chuckled lowly. “Like that, do you?”</p><p>“Yes, Geralt,” Jaskier said, his tone the height of sarcasm, “I absolutely love it when you won’t even let me get my dick out.”</p><p>He was <em>pretty </em>sure his sarcasm hadn’t failed him.</p><p>And apparently he was right, because a look of concern swept over Geralt’s features. “If you don’t want any order, tell me, I’ll—”</p><p>Honestly. Geralt always managed to be sweet at exactly the wrong times.</p><p>“I’m <em>fine</em>,” Jaskier assured him, forcing his attention away from multiple situations regarding his breeches. “Sometimes I <em>like </em>being denied—you just can’t expect me not to whine about it.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“We have a safeword, my dear wolf,” Jaskier said, leaning in to cup Geralt’s cheek. “So come on,” Jaskier said, exhaling softly and bringing a hand up to cup Geralt’s face, “and give me some godsdamned orders.”</p><p>Geralt huffed, something that was half a laugh and half a release of tension. “Alright, then. No coming until I say so, either.”</p><p>Jaskier chuckled, bringing his hand down to swat at Geralt’s chest. “Mean!”</p><p>He could feel the command settling into his head even as he did. Making itself at home.</p><p>“Oh?” Geralt chuckled, and went write back to biting and sucking at his neck.</p><p>And really, how else was Jaskier supposed to respond to that, except by bringing up his hands and tangling them in his witcher’s hair?</p><p>He used his hold to press Geralt’s face further into his neck as the man moved further down, nipping at Jaskier’s collar bones, down further—</p><p>Then Geralt’s arms came down, wrapped around Jaskier’s thighs, and Geralt lifted him right up into the air.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Jaskier said as he wrapped his legs around Geralt’s waist—not that Geralt even <em>needed </em>the help to keep him up— “I <em>love </em>witcher strength.” Jaskier had had other lovers do this before, but he wasn’t a small man, and they were always quick to shove him against a wall for the extra support. But never Geralt, and gods, it was <em>wonderful</em>.</p><p>He loved how much more under Geralt’s power he felt. Geralt controlled his mind, controlled his body—</p><p>And closed his mouth around Jaskier’s nipple, and gods, the wet heat of it, the friction of Geralt’s tongue… Jaskier’s nipples were sensitive, always had been, and gods, he could let Geralt play with them all night. Just sit there for hours, thighs around Geralt’s waist and chest in Geralt’s face.</p><p>A quick nip at the skin next to that wonderfully sensitive pink circle sent heat straight to Jaskier’s cock, already fully hard and pushed up against Geralt’s stomach. Trapped by Jaskier’s own breeches, which his own fingers were unable to remove.</p><p>He tried again, reaching an arm down from Geralt’s hair and to the waist of his own pants.</p><p>He could put his hand on the buttons, could press his palm down on his cock for all the delicious pressure he wanted, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t make himself undo his pants.</p><p>Geralt had rendered him incapable. And if Geralt didn’t change his mind, Jaskier would be forced to come in his pants like a sodding teenager.</p><p><em>Shit</em>, but that shouldn’t be an enticing thought, Geralt forcing him to sully his own precious clothes without laying a single finger on him, if he didn’t want to—</p><p>And gods, the other order—if Geralt could keep him from coming, could he also make him come on command—?</p><p>“You should keep trying, lark,” Geralt said, noticeably not an order, as he paused in his ministrations, voice laced with amusement and <em>want</em>. “Should go ahead and let yourself feel <em>denied</em>.”</p><p>Jaskier rubbed down on his cock instead, the friction of the fabric adding something truly sweet, just an edge of pain.</p><p>“Hmm. Pretty sure that’s not what I said,” Geralt said, before laving his tongue back across the peak.</p><p>“No,” Jaskier laughed, “No it isn’t.” But even as he laughed, his fingers were caressing the edges of the buttons.</p><p>And Geralt had turned to stare down at his hands.</p><p>Jaskier—well. Curiosity and stubbornness were, perhaps, his fatal flaws. So of course he tried again.</p><p>He could lay a finger against an edge of a button, or the top. But he couldn’t close a second around it, no matter how hard he’d tried. His fingers just stayed where he’d put them, before he’d tried to violate Geralt’s order.</p><p>It was <em>delicious</em>, but he did his best to hide that as he huffed, “And how do you expect us to get off, if I can’t even take off my pants?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged, the moment lifting Jaskier’s whole body up and dragging his cock along his lover’s stomach. “You can suck me off.”</p><p>Which, to be fair, going down on Geralt was always a delight.</p><p>“And <em>my </em>pleasure?” Jaskier asked, voice low.</p><p>Geralt raised his head and brought his lips in to meet Jaskier’s. They were faintly chapped, Geralt rarely bothering with any balms, no matter the weather, but beneath that, they were soft and warm.</p><p>Then Geralt pulled away and said, with that same godsdamned tiny smirk he knew got Jaskier hot, “You’ll just have to see.”</p><p>Jaskier made a show of rolling his eyes. It was good to see Geralt had lost his tentativeness, at least, remembered that they’d played plenty of similar games before. Just without that extra, magical help. “Let me down, then, unless you think I can suck your cock from above eye level.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt hummed, but instead of dropping Jaskier—well, politely lowering him, rather—Geralt was walking him—</p><p>Back toward the bed. Jaskier wholeheartedly approved. Even more when Geralt basically threw him down, showing off that inhuman strength, before sprawling across the bed himself.</p><p>Geralt took only seconds getting himself situated, head laid back on the pillow and trousers unbuttoned—not interested in denying <em>himself</em>, clearly—before tugging Jaskier down between his legs.</p><p>Jaskier went enthusiastically. There were no magical orders preventing him from slipping Geralt out of <em>his</em> smallclothes.</p><p>Geralt’s cock sprung up quickly, once freed from its tragic confinement, and Jaskier leaned in to gently kiss the very tip, before swallowing Geralt down.</p><p>“Fuck!” Geralt grunted, still quiet enough to keep any other inn-goers ignorant, but loud enough for Jaskier’s ears.</p><p>And Jaskier? Jaskier is a fucking pro at sucking cock. Even more of a pro at sucking <em>Geralt’s </em>cock. If Geralt wanted him to hold back, he shouldn’t have been such a fucking tease about Jaskier’s pants.</p><p>So hold back he didn’t. From the first go, he swallowed Geralt down to the root, his nose pressing into the wiry hair and firm skin at the end of it. Geralt’s length slid into his throat, well above average, but Jaskier tamped down on a gag with practiced ease.</p><p>But it took a second to suppress it, and the press of his throat made Geralt tilt his head back and moan.</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t smirk with a cock in his mouth, but he was smug all the same. Slowly, he started to pull off, eager to prolong Geralt’s torment.</p><p>Slowly, so slowly, until he almost couldn’t stand it, his tongue gliding over the underside, over the swell of Geralt’s cockhead, the edge of his foreskin, and finally the warm, flushed head.</p><p>Jaskier pulled off completely, and <em>then </em>he smirked up at Geralt.</p><p>The darks of Geralt’s eyes were blown wide, and his gaze was <em>heavy </em>with want.</p><p>And impatience.</p><p>“Jaskier,” he rumbled, when Jaskier stared up through his eyelashes, smirking, and didn’t resume.</p><p>“Yes, dear?” he purred.</p><p>“Get your head back on my damn cock and blow me.”</p><p>Jaskier’s smirk widened and he made no effort to move.</p><p>But the command took him anyway. An instant later, his lips were closing back around Geralt’s cock.</p><p>He tried to pull off, curious and <em>definitely </em>hoping he would fail.</p><p>He was in luck. His lips might as well have been attached there.</p><p>Jaskier moaned in his throat as he tried again and failed again. The vibrations made Geralt’s mouth drop open, just the slightest bit, but Jaskier barely noticed, too caught up in his realization of how Geralt effectively <em>silenced</em> him too. Oh, he could tap out if needed, but there were few things he did more than talk during sex, and he loved it, loved lavishing compliments on his lover—</p><p>Geralt loved it too. Except when Jaskier stopped in the middle of eating him out to crack a shitty pun.</p><p>But his voice was what <em>defined</em> him. And Geralt had silenced it with little more than a thought.</p><p>“At this rate, I’m going to have to take over,” Geralt said, voice warm and amused.</p><p>And if that was a threat, it was an appealing one. But not as appealing as getting to suck Geralt off himself.</p><p>Jaskier swallowed Geralt back down, not so slowly, but not fast either. Applied the perfect bit of suction, swirled his tongue over Geralt’s slit as he pulled his mouth <em>almost</em> off.</p><p>But not all the way off. Not even when he tried.</p><p>And what was there to do in response to that besides slipping back down Geralt’s cock? So he did, pace even as he pulled out all the tricks he knew Geralt liked best. Swirling his tongue over the head. Playing with the foreskin. Swallowing when Geralt was as far back in his throat as he could manage, for that extra swell of pressure.</p><p>His cock was straining against the fabric of his breeches. <em>Aching </em>with hardness, with how much he wanted to be <em>touched </em>the way he was touching Geralt.</p><p>He rolled his hips—he’d been rolling them unconsciously, hardly noticed, too focused on Geralt’s pleasure and control over his mind—but that barely offered relief. It wasn’t <em>enough</em>—</p><p>Oh, thank the gods his hands were free, he realized as he suckled at Geralt’s cockhead. Enjoyed the heaviness on his tongue as he brought a hand down to palm himself and gods, that pressure was <em>divine</em>, his own moans vibrating down Geralt’s dick, so he kept it up, kept himself feeling good enough to moan, pressing down and rubbing through the fabric and trying gracelessly to undo the buttons, just to relish in how he couldn’t.</p><p>The added vibrations kept time with Jaskier’s hand on himself, and so with his mouth on Geralt. Jaskier could see Geralt’s face through his lashes, the way Geralt bit down <em>hard </em>on his lip as Jaskier hit just the right angle and moaned even louder, before he grunted—</p><p>“<em>Faster</em>.”</p><p>Again, the command took him. His face drove itself down, almost, when he tried to slow instead, and the sudden throbbing in his own cock only made him move faster still.</p><p>Geralt dissolved into rhythmic grunting as Jaskier sucked him—as he made Jaskier suck him just the way he wanted.</p><p>It wouldn’t be long, Jaskier knew. Even if he’d wanted to slow it down, to prolong the moment, Axii would stop him from doing so.</p><p>So he sped up.</p><p>And Geralt began to <em>unravel</em>.</p><p>Geralt’s grunts got louder, got long enough they might have been moans, as Jaskier kept going, laving Geralt’s magnificent cock with every bit of attention it deserved.</p><p>Geralt’s hand came up, pressed firmly on the back of Jaskier’s neck, as if there was any point in pushing down when Jaskier’s mind was under his control. Jaskier’s dick twitched in his trousers at the thought—and maybe that was the point, because gods, being under Geralt’s control, having the full, mind-blowing focus and intensity of the White Wolf all resting solely on him—</p><p>It was heady stuff. Almost as heady as Geralt’s cock.</p><p>The thought made Jaskier laugh, his throat twitching toward shut and his tongue arching and his whole mouth rumbling with it—</p><p>And that was when Geralt <em>hissed </em>and <em>came</em>.</p><p>Jaskier kept moving, swallowed Geralt’s length all the way down again and again, even as he could feel Geralt’s spend spurting out of his cock and coating Jaskier’s throat.</p><p>He swallowed with the ease of long practice as the waves of liquid came, slowing his motions only after it stopped, when Geralt melted back into the pillows, the next best thing to boneless.</p><p>Geralt hummed, heavy and contented.</p><p>Jaskier smiled around Geralt’s cock, then started to pull off because that mouth looked <em>extremely </em>kissable, and Geralt loved tasting his own seed on Jaskier’s tongue—</p><p>Only he didn’t. Because he couldn’t take his lips off of Geralt’s godsdamned cock.</p><p>Jaskier may have let out an undignified squeak, but he’d deny it in any court of law.</p><p>Geralt rewarded him with a warm, affectionate smirk.</p><p>“Trying to say something, bard?” he drawled.</p><p>This time, the noise Jaskier made was less <em>undignified </em>and more <em>indignant</em>.</p><p>The fabric of his trousers rubbed against his cock, strained and sticky with precome.</p><p>Geralt huffed a laugh. “You’re the one who told me you wanted to be denied.”</p><p>“Mmfhhffh!”</p><p>“Maybe I should just leave you like this all night. Let you warm my cock. Command you not to touch yourself.”</p><p>“<em>Mmmf</em>—” Jaskier’s mouth watered around the tip of Geralt’s cock. <em>That </em>sound was one of pleasure as much as it was protest.</p><p>Because he <em>wanted </em>to <em>come</em>, but the thought of Geralt denying him, keeping him so helpless—</p><p>“Or maybe I’ll let you come now, just like this,” Geralt drawled. “Make you come in your pants like it’s your first time. Make you soil those breeches of yours.”</p><p>“<em>Mmmm</em>,” Jaskier moaned around Geralt’s cock.</p><p>“Oh,” Geralt said, smirk sharpening. “Did I say <em>let</em>? I meant <em>make</em>.”</p><p>Jaskier’s dick felt so, so close to spending on its own, just from that, just from the knowledge and tension of Geralt controlling him and staring down at him with that <em>smirk</em>.</p><p>“Yeah,” Geralt chuckled as Jaskier’s lips shuddered around his cockhead. “That’ll do.”</p><p>Then:</p><p>“Jaskier. <em>Come</em>.”</p><p>And Jaskier’s body <em>shuddered</em> as it followed Geralt’s command.</p><p>He was spilling into his pants as ecstasy rushed through his limbs—it was intense, so intense, he was barely aware of anything but <em>pleasure </em>and <em>Geralt</em>.</p><p>Slowly, the pleasure faded. Jaskier came back into his body enough to notice that Geralt must have dropped the sign, because his mouth free. And to feel Geralt’s hand petting his hair, stroking it so gently.</p><p>And enough to notice that his breeches were soaked with his come.</p><p>His mouth whined without his permission, and Geralt chuckled and drew him in for a kiss. The movement pulled his smallclothes and trousers against his softening cock, rubbed him through the warm heat of his spend, and made him <em>incredibly </em>aware of how filthy he’d made his trousers.</p><p>How filthy <em>Geralt </em>had made his trousers.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Laundry aside, Jaskier couldn’t object. Not when the filth of it felt seared into his mind.</p><p>After a long moment, Geralt pulled away. Jaskier’s lips tingled with the absence.</p><p>“That what you were hoping for?” Geralt asked. He was clearly aiming for dry, but Jaskier could easily hear the vulnerability underneath.</p><p>Jaskier smiled softly, and brought a hand up to cup his lover’s jaw. “And so much more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are my love language ;)</p><p>Also, I am now <b>TAKING PROMPTS</b>. No guarantees I'll write anything, life is busy! But if you add a prompt for a mind control fic in with your comments, I might just write it! </p><p>Pairings I'll write are Geraskier, any combination of Geralt/Jaskier/Eskel/Lambert, Yenralt, Geraskefer, Yentriss, and Yenskier. Either consensual or "this happened on accident but we can't undo it rn oops" type vibes. Dubcon might get written so long as there's betrayal. Prompts for this universe, my fae!Jaskier series, or neither are all open! I don't have a tumblr or I'd ask there, but yall are welcome to leave prompt comments on anon here if you'd rather</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>